Cartoon Network Productions
Logo descriptions by Boomersmamaw, V of Doom, and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by WizardDuck, V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, BenderRoblox, wolfie14, and WhatIAm Editions by Mr. Logo Lord, Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, StephenCezar15, Wyraachur, and WhatIAm 1st Logo (April 15, 1994- ) Logo: We see the 1992-2004 logo of Cartoon Network superimposed on the screen. Usually, the copyright stamp and/or the Turner/Time Warner byline is seen below. Variants: *This logo would come after the 1997 Hanna-Barbera logo from some season 1 & season 2 episodes of Johnny Bravo, season 3 episodes of Cow & Chicken, several season 2 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (after the 1998 H-B logo), and sometimes, season 1 episodes of The Powerpuff Girls and the season 2 episode "Slave the Day/Los Dos Mojos" with this logo zooming-in on a white background. As it stops, the Service Mark symbol (SM) appears on the center right side of the logo. *On some very early What-a-Cartoon Show shorts, the logo was up against a purple-white gradient background with text in black reading "HOME OF THE TOP TOON STARS" below. This was later plastered with the next logo then finally removed from all airings (but some shorts still have it, see below). *On later What-a-Cartoon Show shorts, the logo was seen up against a black background with a white box around it with no byline. This was later removed from all airings. *On Big Bag, the logo was in 3D against a blue background with no byline. *On The Popeye Show anthology series, the logo is on a red background. *On Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, the logo appears against Harvey's power symbol (metallic circles with sharp edges coming out of them). 5 black bars shoot out of the right of the screen and expand covering the logo. *On The Amazing World of Gumball, the logo is on a space background below the Dandelion Studios logo. *In exceptional cases, an in-credit text was used. *On Toonheads, the logo is on a black background with "A Time Warner Company" below the logo. The copyright stamp is seen below. *On early episodes of Sealab 2021, it's the same as the Toonheads variant, but the logo is VERY tiny. There is another variant in which this logo is inverted. *On the Sealab 2021 episode, "Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch," Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force breaks the Cartoon Network Productions logo, along with the 7030 Productions and the Williams Street logos. *On the Sealab 2021 episode, "Bizarro", the Bizarro version of Lebeau jumps on the logo several times, causing the logo to lower down, while "Bizarro" Lebeau announces "I'm helping! I'm helping!". FX/SFX: None. For the variant, the logo zooms in rapidly. Music/Sounds: Usually the closing theme of the show. In other cases, it's silent. Other times, it carries the 2nd half of the long 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons theme. The zooming variant uses a "whoosh" sound with other assorted SFX. On The Moxy & Flea Show: Abducted, Flea mutters quietly, "There's no such thing as monkey underwear". On The Popeye Show, a fragment from "Popeye the Sailor", the very first cartoon, is heard. For the Toonheads variant, a woman says "Watch these and other great cartoons on the Acme Hour, right here on Cartoon Network". Availability: Common. Seen on some Cartoon Cartoons of the era and Adult Swim shows, such as Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law, Sealab 2021, and The Brak Show, as well on various animated shorts aired occasionally on Adult Swim, the 2007 revival of George of the Jungle, and recently on The Amazing World of Gumball. The 3-D variant should be preserved on VHS tapes of Big Bag. The black bylineless version is extinct. The zoom in variant is seen on seasons 1 & 2 of Johnny Bravo, season 3 of Cow & Chicken, several season 2 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip, and sometimes, season 1 episodes of The Powerpuff Girls on Boomerang. Also seen on on the short The Moxy & Flea Show: Abducted. The purple-white version has recently shown up on airings of the early What-a-Cartoon shorts on Boomerang, oddly (these are later prints, as the What-a-Cartoon logo and music at the beginning and end are removed (a version of the Cartoon Cartoon music plays instead)). Oddly enough on Cartoon Planet, this logo makes an appearance immediately after the next logo below. The same situation occurred on Space Ghost: Coast to Coast where it appears directly after the credits and them the normal logos appear. Retained on iTunes prints of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. Scare Factor: None to low, depending what you think about it. 2nd Logo (September 21, 1995-December 21, 2000) Nicknames: "Jack-in-the-Box CN Logo", "CN-in-the-Box", "CN Goes Dali" Logo: We see the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo on a pink background with a yellow zig-zag line on the bottom. Then, an object pops out of the logo. It has a pinkish/purplish and blue zig-zagged stick holding an orange oval with the word "PRODUCTIONS" on it. Then, sticks and eyeballs pop out of the CN logo. The zig-zagged stick wobbles through the remainder. FX/SFX: The jack-in-the-box's animation. This was done by Stephen Brandt of Hatmaker Films in Boston, MA. Music/Sounds: Either the sound of the logo popping up accompanied by B-52's-esque music or the closing theme of the show. On SGC2C, the music varied from episode to episode (usually a soundbite from the preceding episode). Availability: Rare. Appears on the DVDs of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. It also appeared on Cartoon Planet (long gone from TV, but segments from it appear on DVDs of SGC2C and The Brak Show). Scare Factor: None to low. It looks very cool, but the sounds may unnerve some viewers. 3rd Logo (January 4, 1999- ) Nicknames: "The Ripple", "Cartoon Cartoons" Logo: On a black or white background, we see the then-current Cartoon Network logo in the middle of the screen. Appearing from behind the logo are the blue circles used in the 1998 Cartoon Cartoons logo. They later disappear after the theme is played. The Time Warner byline is seen below. Bylines: *1999-2001, 2003-: "A Time Warner Company" *2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" *On one episode of The Powerpuff Girls, "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville", it had a very poorly edited blacked out byline (presumably because of the byline on the CN Studios logo). *On DreamWorks Dragons, the logo is black, still and superimposed on the background used in the closing credits. FX/SFX: The blue circles. Music/Sounds: Only the ending part of the "Cartoon Cartoons" ID theme or silence. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Australian broadcasts of season 3 of Chowder, the entire show plays in a low tone. *On DreamWorks Dragons, the ending theme plays over the logo. *The first 2001 episode of Dexter's Laboratory(when former show writer Chris Savino took over production) had the Ripples logo, but the entire logo was silent. This was most likely due to an editing error (but it's not too bad). Availability: Common, but not common on U.S. television. This logo is edited on every master of every Cartoon Network show after 1999. However, on recent U.S. airings of Cartoon Network shows, this logo is edited out. Survives on some episodes of the 2001 revival of Dexter's Laboratory when reran on Boomerang. It also appeared directly under the split-screen credits of Courage The Cowardly Dog on Cartoon Network, plastering the Stretch Films logo. Plus, it was seen on several 1999 episodes of Johnny Bravo and episodes of Samurai Jack on Boomerang. This logo is a lot more common outside the U.S., as it is seen at pretty much the end of all Cartoon Network produced shows. Strangely, it is seen on Regular Show episodes on iTunes, plastering the Cartoon Network Studios logo. This logo can be seen on every post-1999 Cartoon Network show on DVD (Such as season box sets of The Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time and Regular Show, as well as various Cartoon Network compilation DVDs). Scare Factor: None to low, the circles can unnerve some, the music can also scare a few. For the ones who are used to it, none at all. 4th Logo (May 7, 2001(?)-2012) Nicknames: "The CN Skull", "Skuuuuuuuuulll!!!!!!!" "The Skull Logo", "SKULL!!" Logo: We see a skull and crossbones on a white background with the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo as its teeth. The copyright stamp and the Time Warner byline is below. Starting in 2010, it appeared in 2D. Trivia: This logo first appeared on a season 7 episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast called "Kentucky Nightmare", which originally aired on May 7, 2001, about 4 months before Adult Swim started broadcasting. Variants: *Sometimes appears without the copyright stamp. *On episodes of Squidbillies, the logo flashes to a cartoon skull for a split-second before changing back into normal. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just someone saying "Skull!". On some Space Ghost episodes, the closing theme accompany it. Music/Sounds Variants: *Occasionally, the man saying "Skull!" will be more dramatic. *On episodes ofSquidbillies, the audio is replaced with a different character (varies depending on each episode) saying "Skull." or other words or phrases. *On the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Sirens", Sirens sing "SKULL" instead of the guy yelling "SKUUUUUUUUUUULLL!!!!!". *On the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Dusty Gonzongas", the audio is replaced with a character from earlier in the episode saying "Yes!" *On early live action Adult Swim shows (mainly Delocated and a few others), the logo is silent. Availability: Common. Can be seen directly after the Williams Street logo on many Adult Swim shows, such as Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Robot Chicken, 12 oz. Mouse, Metalocalypse, and Sealab 2021 episodes after "Shrabster" among others. It is also seen on IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix. On UK Adult Swim shows (mainly Robot Chicken and a couple of others), the logo's contrast has been turned up to the point where the logo is barely viewable, and only stays on screen for, in most cases, not even a second. This could be accounted to the fact that the Adult Swim lineup in the UK is broadcast on FX and not Cartoon Network. From Robot Chicken: Star Wars onward, the logo is unobscured and appears fully. Scare Factor: Low. The abrupt appearance of the logo may catch you off-guard. Low to medium for the newer one with the slower version of the "Skull!" as you may expect the short version but get caught off guard of it dragging on. For those who are used to seeing it, none at all. 5th Logo (November 19, 2004-June 22, 2007) Nicknames: "The Japanese Logo", "J-CN" Logo: On a white background, we see the 2004-2010 Cartoon Network logo in Japanese lettering, which later changes to the English letter initials "CN". Underneath the letters reads "CARTOON NETWORK" in its usual font and the byline "A Time Warner Company". FX/SFX: The letters changing. Music/Sounds: A wooden flute theme followed by people shouting in Japanese. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Also available on DVD. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The music and shouting is a little creepy for some unexpected viewers.